Talk:Backfire
Acquisition This skill can be obtained from a quest. I forgot which one, but I think it was pre-searing. :Yes, Vassar. It is noted in the skill quests page here on GuildWiki. Hmm... :Strange... Very... Strange... ~~ LavaEdge324 17:23, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::Nice catch! I'm starting to see a pattern here. I vote that we should create a new category: Skills with Similar Icons. Lots and lots and lots of them now. Entropy 17:24, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::Makes you wonder, why exactly is a spear holding warrior on this icon at all? He probably isn't using any spells... --Bellis 12:41, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::It's not a spear! It's a gun fir'ing '''back'wards! In Guild Wars, nobody holds a spear with both hands. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:44, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::::i think it was a lazy artist who forgot to draw the hammer head, then reused the same picture and said "i ment to do that, it's a staff" --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:59, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::::: I think that the icon is a warrior trying tocast Mending. In-jokes FTW! --Yohoho Mouse :::::::You're all missing the point entirely, the guy in the right hand image is playing some serious guitar. --Ckal Ktak 15:30, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::You're all fools, the left one was obviously supposed to be a staff while staffing, because it's got a 20% +1 Healing Prayers on it for +4 Mending. Note Backfire will trigger once the opponent's spell has finished casting. But, Backfire's casting -to be effective- may not have been finished at the time when the opponent's spell was started to be casted, provided casting Backfire is finished before the opponent's spell has finished casting. This may make Backfire near to be an unconditional damage spell as far as the mesmer is able to cast it enough fast; think it has too long casting time to be used often in this way. Say if an elementalist starts casting a 5 seconds spell the mesmer may cast Backfire within those 5 seconds and Backfire will be triggered. Other spells which effect is triggered once the opponent's spell has finished casting -like Diversion, Shame, and other- maybe casted, as well, whilst the opponent is casting her spell and be effective, provided the mesmer finishes faster. :Even with 16 fast cast, you will still only be able to do that with 2 cast time spells only. Or you can read your opponent and maybe try and do that with a 1 cast time, but then he will be likely reading you for the backfire. M s4 17:30, 9 May 2007 (CDT) PvE In PvE enemies that would die for a damage from Backfire stop casting spells. — ThePaladin 04:23, 22 October 2006 (CDT) : This is correct, I'm thinking about adding it to the notes if it isn't always there. Its kind of silly too, Enemies will not kill themselves with Backfire, but WILL kill themselves with Empathy and Spiteful Spirit/etc. Weird. - Former Ruling 19:00, 7 December 2006 (CST) Damned if you do... The note about the Wrastel's Worry usage is not worth it. --62.235.139.208 07:18, 17 January 2007 (CST) :lol, yeah comical notes, on the skill pages everywhere. -- Xeon 07:22, 17 January 2007 (CST) Binding ritauls I think that it should be noted this skil does NOT affect Binding rituals. I have had many msmer casting this on my ritualist to stop my Binding rituals.--Gene195 08:22, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :They are fools then, it is reasonably clear that they aren't spells. Lord of all tyria 08:19, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::for beginers to guild wars its hardly obvius especialy to those whodo not have factions and cant see in the description it says "Binding ritual" not "Spell"--Gene195 08:22, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::Its not the only thing, daze and such has no effect either--Diddy Bow 08:24, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Realy? well even i didnt know that altho since i knew they wernt spells i guess i shoulda known.--Gene195 08:25, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::::And about mesmers casting backfire on you while you used rituals, I've had them cast it on my warrior so its probably not the game's fault lol. Lord of all tyria 08:28, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::well i just thought i should be noted for new players who dont have factions or at least be put on the binding rituals page. :::::::A binding ritual is not a spell. Simple. — Skuld 08:33, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Yes but I still agree; we could put a note... "Remember Backfire only affects spells" --74.59.237.118 16:53, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::The description says spells. Things which are spells say "spell" in their type. This is about as simple as it gets. Many other skills reference skill types, too. There's no particular reason, such as a confusion description, to add a note about it here. --Fyren 17:20, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::: In the Italian description there isn't "Enchantment Spell" and "Hex Spell", but just "Enchantment" and "Hex". It's a bit confusing for a newbie. --:-) '''GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 22:20, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Healing, Protection..and other spells The dictionary meaning of backfire is your attempt to harm someone gets back at you...with heals, and the likes..You're not trying to harm anyone....My advice: Skill description should be changed to: Whenever target foe casts a spell that targets a foe of his, that foe gets dealt x damage. (I mean the foe that you hex it with..not the foe that he casts spells on..real confusing eh) 09:33, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, and make it even worse than it already is. Name consistancy is overrated anyhow. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) It's consistency..xD...little typo ya got there..but still...Names of skills usually refer to what they do if you've noticed...and this one doesn't match..You try to do good (e.g. heal) and it backfires..? How is that supposed to work. 11:49, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::It backfires by doing bad (hurting). 11:52, 10 August 2008 (UTC) But if there wasn't any FIRE going on in the first place..no attempt to harm someone..How does it BACKfire? 11:55, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't see why an intention of harming is integral to the meaning of backfire. What dictionary are you using anyway? Wiktionary says, "to fail in a manner that brings down further misfortune." 12:03, 10 August 2008 (UTC) As I read it..." negative actions come back to the originator of an action with an undesired effect; "Your comments may backfire and cause you a lot of trouble" 12:15, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Why specifically undesired effects? Anything can backfire, really. Thus, it should affect every action, even movement and breathing. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:16, 10 August 2008 (UTC) lol @ breathing..imagine every guild wars char having the system auto-cast a spell calling "Breathing" (Description : You Breathe.) every second..backfire wud pwn the heck out of everyone lol...wud be best skill around....(btw it shud affect monsters too)...easily solo any boss by backfire xD 13:26, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Imagine it being diversioned XD "I am suffering from Suffocation!". Ups. instagib. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:29, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::lolsemantics. Lord of all tyria 13:32, 10 August 2008 (UTC) lol @ diversion o.o...You're suffocating! (Effect: You live for 30 seconds, then you die. While living..You are under the effects of Exhaustion and Weakness.). xD would be nice...this is off topic =O...The Living Truth...add me in game. By the way it's still me...the guy who started this discussion..due to mobile internet..i have a different ip every time. 16:44, 10 August 2008 (UTC)